Eye'll Be Watching You/Sorry Not Sorry
Eye'll Be Watching You/Sorry Not Sorry is the second episode of the second season in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered in March 9, 2018. Synopsis Eye'll Be Watching You Branch creates a safety monitor for the village. Sorry Not Sorry After upsetting Bridget, King Gristle asks Poppy to teach him how to apologize. Plot Eye'll Be Watching You The Trolls are gearing up their bug rides for the Flyer Riding event led by Queen Poppy. However, at the last second, Branch tries to dissuade the race but to no avail as the Trolls ignore his pleas. Branch advises Poppy that Flyer Riding is one of numerous major hazards in Branch's list but Poppy tries to persuade him that he doesn't need to be so concerned about so much safety and demonstrates it to Branch by joining the Flyer Riding event herself. However, Poppy's bug collides with Suki's resulting in Poppy to get dislodged and plummets to the ground. Luckily, the Troll doctor finds that Poppy is still alive after the fall but suffers a minor sprain, and she gets escorted back to her home. Branch is devastated from the accident, and decides to take up measures to prevent another disaster like that from happening again. He breaks open a distant secluded cave containing hundreds of unknown plants where Branch collects several of its seeds. Poppy's rest at her pod is suddenly interrupted by Branch, eager to show her the seeds that would prevent another flying accident. When Branch drops the seed, it sprouts a strange plant that has one giant eyeball, called an Eyestock, an active safety monitoring plant that detects and prevents the smallest of potential dangers from happening. Branch strongly suggests that it'd be used all around the village, though Poppy is amazed by the plant's capabilities she still is reluctant to allow it in the village and asks Branch to give her time to make the decision. As Branch leaves, he becomes concerned as dozens of Trolls fly wildly all around the village. Committed in preventing another accident, Branch decides to against Poppy's wishes and plants a single eyestock. It immediately responds and restraints all the trolls' bugs, despite protests from the Trolls. As Branch traverses around the village, he continues to plant eyestocks near vicinities where danger is most likely. When Guy Diamond and Biggie are prevented from "fencing" because of an eyestock, they decide that they just go for a quick swim at a nearby lagoon even though Guy just ate. The eyestock overhears this and tries to prevent them from venturing further but is limited to its spot. The eyestock reacts by spreading more eyestocks on its own. They quickly multiply into hundreds and surround Guy and Biggie. Meanwhile, Branch prepares to head back to Poppy to inform him of his transformation of the village, but he hears Poppy loudly screaming. He finds her being tied down in bed by the eyestock he left at the pod earlier, so he knocks the plant's pot over. Poppy finds that the eyestocks are too insane to be planted in the village. But Poppy notices that Branch appears to be hiding something from her. She eventually realizes that Branch planted the eyestocks without her approval, Branch tries to reason with her, but Poppy becomes disappointed by his actions and demands that he leave her pod. An eyestock witnesses the entire exchange, and angrily pinpoints Poppy as a threat to their beloved troll, Branch. A while later, Branch drops down and enter Troll village but discover the whole place is overrun by eyestocks. Branch is horrified that the plants have practically suppressed the livelihood of all the trolls, as the tiniest action could be viewed as a hazard. The eyestocks express their gratitude to Branch and that they have doen his wish of safety, but Branch never wanted them to overdo it and realizes that Poppy was right about the plants. The eyestocks inform him that Poppy is about to be "no longer a danger" to him, showing that they are forcing her to get eaten by a wild plant. Angered by this, Branch breaks free and attempts to rescue Poppy. He hitches a ride on a bug, grabs Cooper's leftover batch of cupcakes and a sharp picket fence, and heads for Poppy. He uses the cupcakes to distract the eyestocks and manages to save her in time, cutting her free from the eyestocks. However, they are still surrounded by eyestocks. Branch decides to apologize for what has transpired, and Poppy happily hugs him, accepting his apology. When the eyestocks witness this, they are torn as to what Poppy is to Branch. Branch tries to tell them that Poppy isn't dangerous and that she's right about having too much safety. Unable to tell if she's still dangerous or safe, the eyestocks wither from mass confusion, except for a single eyestock, who seems to have changed the way its suppose to behave as it replies "Awesome". Poppy notices the surviving plant and suggests that they offer it a different opportunity. The "awesome" responding eyestock becomes the main prevention of flying accidents as it instead guides the trolls in their flight paths. Branch thanks Poppy for her idea to finally provide a safety plan to the trolls. Poppy tries to tell the moral in all this but Branch invites her instead to fly with him by offering a bug for her. They set off to have fun, with the scene ending with the eyestock suddenly responding "danger." again. Episode Notes *This is a reference to "I'll Be Watching You". These are lyrics in the song "Every Breath You Take" by The Police. *Smidge is a master of teleportation in this episode. She is seen flying on the Critter Flyers then next bouncing on the Shroom Bounce in the next scene. Despite being tied up earlier, she then later appears to get tied up again for not putting on sunscreen. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Guy Diamond *Biggie *Cooper *DJ Suki *Smidge *Dr. Moonbloom *Harper *Satin and Chenille *Fuzzbert Other *Mr. Dinkles *Gary Songs *Safest Thing of All Episode Ranking How good was "Eye'll Be Watching You"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Sorry Not Sorry King Gristle gives Bridget a heart shaped locket with her, Gristle and a pizza, Gristle had Chad pick a basket full of roses for her, but she says Daisies are her favorite flowers. Gristle then orders Chad to destroy the roses and bring Bridget every daisy in town. Bridget tells Gristle that he is harsh to Chad with out even knowing and Gristle reminds Bridget that he wants to make today special and that his Dad, King Gristle Sr., always says a king gets whatever he wants just like he did and his dad before him. Bridget says that's a horrible view on life before giving Gristle their mint green jumpsuits that she made herself. But Gristle says he had Todd make sparkly jumpsuits better than Bridget's. Upset and angered by Gristle's thoughtlessness Bridget leaves the throne room and into the ladies room, where she does her "Angry Dance". Gristle asks Bridget if she's mad at him. Chad comes in and tells Gristle that Poppy came here and Poppy reminds Gristle to tell his guards about the Trolls and Bergens being friends now thing. Gristle laments that Bridget is mad at him. Poppy asks Bridget if she's okay and she tells Poppy that Gristle and she have relationship issues and that she is sick of Gristle being so thoughtless. Gristle then asks Poppy if everything's alright now and Poppy explains that he hurt Bridget's feelings and he needs to do something that can make her forgive her. Knowing that his dad saying a few things about a female bergen forgiving him, he tries some cash which Bridget burns, then a lobster dinner and then a boom box, but Poppy says that Bridget wants an apology, Gristle thinks it's a cake. So, they go to Troll Village where Poppy uses Branch as a fake Bridget and gives Gristle some apology practice, which Gristle fails. So, Branch dictates his lines to Gristle and Gristle mimics Branch's lines so he can Apologize to Bridget, and Bridget forgives him and gets ready for their date. Poppy and the others congratulate Gristle on the apology and Gristle says he learned that Apologies is used to get what he wants. Poppy is Surprised but before she could say anything she ans the others hide when Bridget arrives ready for their date. When Gristle and Bridget get to Captain Starfunkle's for their date they run into a long line, but Gristle decides to apologize to get in front of the line. Meanwhile Poppy and Branch decide to stop Gristle before their date can get any worse. Bridget tries to say something to Gristle but he continues to apologize by tripping a bergen waiter, stealing an old lady bergen's song, and stealing a table cloth from a bergen family. Gristle then takes a pair of roller skates and asks Bridget to "hit the rink". Bridget gets mad at Gristle, then Poppy and Branch land on Gristle's arm and Poppy scolds and tells Gristle he can't use apologies to get what he wants. Gristle then asks Poppy and Branch to go as he flicks them away. Bridget, angered of how Gristle treated Poppy and Branch and his thoughtlessness, does her angry dance to the Ladies room and breaks up with Gristle by telling him to leave forever and slipping her locket from under the door. Gristle says he did the Trolls' apology thing but he lost Bridget anyway, and begs them to help him fix their relationship. Poppy was going to make a plan but Branch says no and tells Gristle they can't fix things and only he can and he need to do more than say sorry, he need to show Bridget that he means it. So, Gristle gives the bergen family their table cloth back, apologize to the bergen waiter, and gives the old bergen lady her song back. After a while, Poppy tells Gristle he's getting the hang of this apology thing, and Bridget agrees with Poppy. Gristle then not only apologises to Bridget, but rips his clothes off, asking her to forgive him, Bridget does and asks Gristle to put his clothes back on. Bridget and Gristle, now wearing their mint-green Jumpsuits, dance on the roller rink, as Poppy and the others watch. Episode Notes *In Trolls, Branch told Bridget what to say to Gristle. This time, its the other way around. And like Bridget before him, Gristle copies some of the things the Trolls say such as Biggie's "This isn't going well is it?" comment. Like her, he also starts to copy the way they say things and not just the things they say. *This episode confirms the only time frame for the series, that this takes place one month after the events of Trolls. *Gristle holding up a Boombox is a reference to the film Say Anything.... Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Guy Diamond *Biggie *Cooper *Smidge *Satin and Chenille Bergens *King Gristle Jr. *Bridget *Chad *Todd Other *Mr. Dinkles Songs *Last Forever Episode Ranking How good was "Sorry Not Sorry"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes